dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Clove
Clove ist die weibliche Tributin aus Distrikt 2 in den 74. Hungerspielen. Ihr Distriktpartner heißt Cato. Biografie Vor der Arena Die 15-jährige Clove wurde schon als Kleinkind auf die Hungerspiele vorbereitet, weswegen besonders Wurfmesser in ihren Händen tödliche, hochgefährliche Waffen sind. thumb|left|Clove beim Interview thumb|Clove und Cato in ihren Kostümen Ihre Kostüme die ihres Distriktpatners Cato sind den alten griechischen Göttern oder auch Caesar und Kleopatra nachempfunden, was vermutlich die anderen Tribute einschüchtern sollte. Im Trainingscenter greift Clove sofort zu den gefährlichen Wurfmessern und zeigt ihren Mittributen ihr Können, in dem sie jedes Mal genau ins Schwarze trifft. Dafür wird sie von den Spielleitern beim Einzeltraining mit einer satten Punktzahl von insgesamt 10 Punkten belohnt. thumb|Clove wartet auf ihr Interview Beim Interview trägt sie ein orangefarbenes, trägerloses Kleid mit Spitze und begeistert mit ihrer provozierenden, ironischen Art die Kapitolbewohner. In der Arena thumb|Clove am Füllhorn Kaum in der Arena der 74. Hungerspiele angekommen, beginnt sie mit Cato, Marvel und Glimmer, sowie teilweise mit Peeta (er soll den Karrieros helfen, Katniss zu finden) und Ian (er hilft den Karrieros,de Vorräte zu beschützen) ein Bündnis, um mit ihnen leichter zu morden. Im Buch sind Tara und Ethan auch dabei. Bei der Füllhornmetzelei tötet Clove Imanol, der sich mit Katniss um einen Rucksack streitet. Katniss will sich mit dem Rucksack aus dem Staub machen, wird aber ebenfalls von Clove angegriffen. Sie schafft es jedoch, sich mit dem Rucksack zu schützen, in den mit voller Wucht Cloves Messer trifft. Die Karrieros (ohne Ethan, der beim Füllhorn gestorben ist) schlagen ihr Lager in der Nähe vom Füllhorn am See auf, um immer einen Platz mit viel Nahrung und Wasser zu haben, denn in der Nacht machen sie meistens Jagd auf andere Tribute. Noch am Abend des ersten Tages finden sie eine Falle, von der Peeta sagt, sie müsse von Katniss stammen. Also suchen sie die Region ab und stoßen auf einen Tribut: Mackenzie. Sie verletzten sie schwer und verschwinden in der Annahme, sie sei tot, aber der Kanonenschlag ertönt nicht. Das führt zu heftigen Streitereien bei den Karrieros, die genau vor dem Baum haltmachen, auf dem Katniss sich vor ihnen versteckt. Schließlich geht Peeta zurück und tötet Mackenzie endgültig. thumb|left|Clove in der Arena Die nächste wichtige Szene, in der Clove auftritt, ist die Szene, kurz nachdem Katniss der Feuerwand entkommen ist, die die Spielmacher auf sie hetzten, weil sie zu weit entfernt von anderen Tributen und zu nah am Rand der Arena war. Katniss läuft den Karrieros und Peeta zu ihrem Entsetzen geradewegs in die Arme. Doch als sie die Flucht auf einen Baum ergreift, auf den Cato und Glimmer es nicht schaffen, hinaufzuklettern, hat Peeta die Idee, Katniss zu belagern, damit sie nicht vom Baum herunterkommen kann. Daraufhin schlagen die Tribute ihr Lager um den Baum herum auf. Doch am nächsten Morgen vernehmen sie ein Summen, das von einem Jägerwespennest stammt. Alarmiert springen die Karrieros auf. Trotz einigen Stichen überleben die meisten die Attacke, doch Glimmer und Tara sterben, was den Karrieros zwei Mitglieder weniger verheißt. Ihr Bündnis mit Peeta endet, als sie zurückgehen, um die Sachen vom Ort des Geschehens zu holen und Peeta vorläuft, um Katniss zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Obwohl Cato ihn mit seinem Schwert hart trifft, stirbt er nicht an der Verletzung, sondern schleppt sich zum Fluss, wo ihn später Katniss findet. In der Szene mit der Sprengung der Lebensmittel spielt Clove nur eine kleine Nebenrolle. Sie versucht, Cato zu besänftigen, nachdem er Ian mit seiner Körperkraft ermordet hat, weil die Minen in ihrer Abwesenheit, in der sie zu Rues Ablenkungsfeuern gerannt sind, den Lebensmittelvorrat weggesprengt haben. Tod thumb|Clove wirft ein Messer nach Katniss Nach Rues Tod wird angkündigt, dass zwei Tribute aus dem gleichen Distrikt die Spiele gewinnen können. An Cloves letztem Tag gibt es ein Festmahl, bei dem es für jeden Distrikt einen Rucksack mit etwas darin gibt, was die Tribute thumb|left|Thresh bringt Clove umdringend benötigen. Unter dem Versprechen, dass sie dem Publikum eine gute Show bietet, hat Cato ihr Katniss am Festtag überlassen. Kaum rennt Katniss auf den Tisch zu, wird das erste Messer auf sie geworfen. Es kommt zu einem heftigen Showdown. Gerade als sich Katniss den Rucksack schnappt und fliehen will, ist Clove schon da, um ihr einen schmerzhaften Tod zu bereiten. Als Clove mit einem minimalen Messer an Katniss Lippen ansetzt, um sie vor dem Tod noch zu quälen, hebt sie eine gewaltige Kraft hoch. Es ist Thresh, der ihre abfälligen Bemerkungen über Rue gehört hat und fuchsteufelswild ist, da er seine kleine Distriktpartnerin schätzte. Ihre letzten Worte entstehen in großer Verzweiflung, als sie einen großen Stein in Threshs Hand sieht und nach Cato schreit, der zwar antwortet, aber zu weit weg ist, um ihr noch helfen zu können. thumb|left|Cloves Tod Schon schlägt Thresh den Stein mit voller Wucht gegen ihre Schläfe, es blutet nicht, aber man sieht die Einbeulung in den Schädel und dass sie bald sterben wird. Ihre Augen sind geöffnet und starren nach oben. Doch in ihr ist noch ein kleines bisschen Leben. Ob sie noch mitkriegt, dass Thresh Katniss wegen Rue laufen lässt, oder dass Thresh mit ihrem und seinem Rucksack abhaut, ist nicht klar. Aber Cato, der sich neben sie kniet und sie bittet bei ihm zu bleiben, müsste sie eigentlich bemerken. Doch all sein Bitten hilft nichts, nach wenigen Minuten ertönt die Kanone. Clove ist tot. Im Film donnert Thresh Clove gegen das Füllhorn, um ihr das Genick zu brechen, was ihm letztendlich auch gelingt und sie fällt sofort tot zu Boden. Persönlichkeit thumb thumb|left|Cato, Clove und Marvel Clove hat einen sehr provokanten und raffinierten Charakter. Sie versucht, andere Tribute zu provozieren und teilweise einzuschüchtern, um sie dann leichter töten zu können. Außerdem ist sie sehr rabiat und hat nicht das geringste Problem damit, andere Menschen zu töten oder zuzusehen, wie sie leiden. Auch ist in ihren Charakterzügen eine wahnsinnige Seite zu erkennen, da sie ein sehr mordlustiger Tribut ist. Dadurch, dass es ihr "Spaß" bereitet, andere umzubringen, kann man Clove durchaus als verrückt bezeichnen. Sie hat auch eine ironische Seite vorzuweisen. Aussehen Clove ist eine junge, hübsche Fünfzehnjährige. Im Film ist sie für ihr Alter ziemlich klein. Sie hat lange dunkelbraune Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Außerdem hat sie leichte Sommersprossen. Ihre Haare sind in der Arena zu einem Steppzopf zusammengebunden. Im Trainingcenter besteht ihre Frisur aus einem Zopf und kleinen eingedrehten Strähnen, die an ihrem Kopf anliegen. Im Interview trägt sie ein trägerloses, orangefarbenes Rüschenkleid mit Spitze. Das Kleid ist am oberen Teil des Brustkorbes mit einer glänzenden Schleife verziert. Ihre Haare sind zu einem Dutt gesteckt. Namensbedeutung Ihr Name bedeutet auf Deutsch 'Gewürznelke'. In diesem Fall stammt ihr Name doch eher vom engl. ''to cleave ''ab, was so viel bedeutet wie spalten und gleichzeitig auf ihre Fähigkeit, dem Messerwerfen, hindeutet. Trivia * Im Buch müsste sie älter und größer sein, da ihre Schauspielerin Isabelle Fuhrman erst 14 war, als sie die Rolle der Clove spielte. Im Film kann man sehen, dass sie 15 ist und damals ein Jahr älter als ihre Schauspielerin. (Fuhrman ist am 25. 02. 1997 geboren) * Clove trifft mit ihren Wurfmessern so gut wie immer. * Es lässt sich darüber streiten, ob Clove in einer Beziehung mit ihrem Distriktpartner Cato war, allerdings wird Im Buch öfters angedeutet dass es bei ihnen mehr ist als nur eine Freundschaft war zum Beispiel wird im Buch erwähnt, dass er neben ihr kniet und sie anfleht, bei ihm zu bleiben, als sie stirbt. Die Autorin hat eine Liebes Romanze jedoch nicht bestätigt. * Clove war der 19. Tribut, der starb. (danach noch Foxface, Tresh und Cato) * Im Film wird angezeigt, dass sie 15 Jahre alt ist, 100 Pfund wiegt ( = 45 Kilo) und sie 5.4 Fuß groß ist ( = 1.64 Meter) * Sie hatte mit 5-1 eine der höchsten Wettquoten im Film. Ihre Wettquote war genauso hoch wie die von Marvel und Mackenzie. Nur Cato und Samuel hatten mit 3-1 eine höhere Quote. * Ihre Frisur ist aus alten Filmen nachempfunden, in denen sich die "bösen Mädchen" ihr Haar mit Messern hochgesteckt haben. * Sie ist der einzige Tribut, der die Schüsse von Katniss überlebt hat. Außerdem ist sie die einzige der Karrieros, die nicht von Katniss getötet wurde. * In Gefährliche Liebe hat Peeta ein Bild von ihr gemalt, auf dem sie gerade ein Messer in ihrer Jacke verstaut. * Katniss hat in Gefährliche Liebe einen Traum von Clove, die sich in eine Wolfsmutation wie die am Ende der 74. Hungerspiele verwandelt und ihr das Gesicht aufkratzt. * Clove ist mit Cato der einzige tote Tribut der 74. Hungerspiele, der in jedem Teil erwähnt wird. * Angeblich sind Clove und Cato verliebt gewesen, sagten das aber niemanden. Galerie Clove-1-.jpg Cato-Clove-the-hunger-games-30343540-636-319.png CLOVE.jpeg Clovelol.jpeg Clove.jpeg Clove 49.gif Clove vor dem interview.jpg Clove wirft ein Messer nach Katniss.png Clove sucht nach Messern.png Clove Poster.jpg Clove Distrikt 2.jpg Clovedeaths.jpg Cloveinarena.jpg Cloves-Interview-The-Hunger-Games-Isabelle-Fuhrman.jpg Clove 1.jpg 111.jpg clove1.jpg Clove im Trainingscenter.jpg clove2.jpg Clove Hunger Games.jpg Clove3.jpg clove4.jpg clove knife.jpg 131px-Clove_image!.jpg 157px-Clove_ID_Card.png 160px-Clove's_Knife_Throwing.gif 160px-Tributes_of_74th_hungergames.jpg Clove Festmahl.jpg Careers1.jpg CloveInterview.jpg CloveeThrowingKnives.jpg CloveRunning.jpg Leghia beim Training.jpg CloveTraining.jpg HungerGamesTraining.jpg HungerGamesTraining1.jpg CloveKnives.jpg CloveChariot.jpg en:Clove es:Clove fr:Clove Kentwell pl:Clove Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Distrikt 2 Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Tödliche Spiele Charakter